5,7,5
by Pirate College Graduate
Summary: Haikus that pertain to the newest Star Trek film.
1. Chapter 1

_Illogical_

He is my captain

But he is also my friend.

How illogical.

_Touch_

"Spock, come with me please."

Jim reaches for my hand and

I accept his touch.

_Apology_

Uhura sits still,

Hurt in her eyes, and I can

Only say "Sorry".

_A Marker_

"Amanda Grayson

A loving mother and wife

Gone before her time"

_3_

Fingers brush, breaths fog

The sweaty headboard as two

Men in love burn bright.

_Yum_

Jim Kirk can't help but

Notice that the chocolate

Stains Spock's teeth and lips.

_Sex_

Legs are entangled,

Caught in the dance that is love.

Pointy ears turn green.

_Jim's confused_

"Thank you Nyota."

My chest becomes tight.

I blame the damn nerves.

_Finally_

"I love you," I say

As I caress his sharp ears.

"As I love you, Jim."

_Su/Ch a good time_

"You can let go of

Me now, kid." Sulu blushes.

"Werry sorry, sir."

_O rly?_

Pinto is the shit.

It's illogical not to

Hit that. I sure would.

_Touch_

"Jim, not a good time."  
"Hmm?" murmurs Jim as he grabs

For Spock's pant zipper.

_Meet_

I wish I could see

My baby boy, my Jim. I

See the ship approach.

_First Word_

"Mommy!" he cries, and

I smile bitterly. I

Wish George was still here.

_Whore_

He couldn't help but

Wonder why they had called his

Mother such a name.

_Miracle_

"Spock," she called to him.

She grabbed his hand, pressed it to

Her belly. "I'm late."


	2. Chapter 2

_I…_

"Tell me what you need."

Her hands caress me, her eyes

Brimming with tears. I…

_Copper_

"Energize," I yell.

My skin tingles, and I know

That I _must_ savethem.

_Green_

"Voodoo, baby." I

Kiss down her emerald skin.

Orion's women.

_Farragut_

Oh, that pointy-eared-

No. I must keep my cool now.

I am in control…

_Child_

I blush as young Spock

Runs to me, his arms open

"I love you, Jimmy!"

_Wet_

My tongue caresses

His ear. A most pleasant sound

Erupts from his lips.

"_Punch it"_

To boldly go is

Our mission and we intend

To see our goal through.

_What?_

"Please tell Lieutenant

Uhura-" He interrupts

Me. But why does he?

_Bones_

Dammit Jim, I

Can't figure out this feeling.

Only you can help.

_Spork_

It isn't just a

Lunchtime utensil. It's a

One True Pairing, yo.

_Kock_

You can bet your ass

They'll be using this certain

Part for their pleasures.

_Narada_

A spider of space.

It's a time-bending fiend, with

Lightning as its friend.

_Chapel_

Always in the back-

ground, performing her duties.

Honey curls cascade.

_Prime_

His heart is warmed by

The sight of a young Jim Kirk.

The truest of friends.

_Gene_

Dear Gene, you are my

Newest friend. When I die, sir,

Won't you be my guide?

_Energies_

Electric charge shoots

Through their force field, created

By meeting fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait…what?_

Madea, what are

You doing in a Trek film?

You mad black woman.

_Nutung_

Whu thu 'ell ith thith?

I theel like thit an' my thung

Ith a damn thur ball.

_Fruity skirts_

When she bends down low

I can see her underwear.

Er…I mean her thong.

_Gaila_

Orion's green girl.

Farragut is a graveyard

For your fragile form.

_Absence_

Lanaea, you are

Terribly missed. Kirk and Spock

Keep asking for you.

_Shatnoy_

Over forty years

And these GQMFs are

Still the pimps of space.

_Constant_

From my porch I see

Such destruction and chaos.

I must find Sarek.

_Understood_

Will the universe

Care if I decide to "check

Out" before my time?

_Gone_

We all energize.

But wait. Amanda is not.

Spock's heartbreak is clear.

_Hate_

I turn to face him.

He wears an innocent smirk

But I see through it.

_Falling in love_

Mr. Spock can't help

But notice that Jim is a

…peculiar creature.

_Macintosh_

"Are they?" The juices

Run down my chin, onto my

Uniform. Yummy.

_Scotty/Enterprise_

"Ah lass," he whispers

As he hugs her metal frame.

She is his lady.

Ayel

He is a servant,

The right hand of his master.

He must not show fear.

Kirk Prime

Salek dwells upon

The memories of his old

Friend. His T'hy'la.

Cocoa

His lips caress her

Skin. She bucks against his need,

And he is aroused.

_I made an assumption that Gaila was on the Farragut. It never really says, but she shows enthusiasm toward Uhura almost as if they are in the same boat (ship!), so I decided to put her there. Poor girl._


	4. Chapter 4

_Authority_

"You will answer me."

He inclines his head, his eyes

burning a fierce blue.

_S/U_

She is his necktie.

Her arms wrap around his neck,

where she hangs from him.

_Doctor_

Bones, you had me at

"I may throw up on you." Now

how about a kiss?

_Nero_

For years he has been

waiting for the half-Vulcan.

He will have revenge.

_Apology_

"Please forgive me," Spock

pleads with his captain. "Jim, I-"

Silenced with a kiss.

_Cadet_

That red uniform

replaces all 'cute' outfits

in her 'lame' closet.

_Chapter 33_

I about threw up

When I saw "Home" updated.

Thank you, Lanaea.

_Salty_

Her baby boy cries

and yet she can feel nothing

but the tears falling.

_DeForest:_

Stomach Cancer can

take away your flesh and blood

but never your Bones.

_Amusement_

"Dig in there," he says

but I will not oblige. I

have my...dignity.

_Away We Go_

They have no doubt in

James T. Kirk as their captain.

He will see them through.

_Oi Missus..._

Uhura's cream skin

gleams with sweat. Scotty caennae

help but take notice.

_Teacher_

Amanda Grayson

loves her son and her husband

more than Earth itself.

_A Growing Affection_

"Jim, is something wrong?"

I blink and divert my eyes.

Jim, stop ogling Spock.

_The Academy is..._

"You will go farther

than any man has dared dream.

Enlist in Starfleet."

_Wut?_

A tiger draws near.

It opens its mouth to...speak?

"I can has red shirt?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Mouth Breather_

She can barely hear

Gaila over the sounds of

His horny panting.

_Sukov_

Chekov can't help but

Admire Sulu's fencing

Skills. And his smile too.

_Transporter Pad_

The high-pitched squeals do

Nothing for our ears as we

Begin to vanish.

_Hypo_

The most feared of all

the medical devices.

Bones' weapon of choice.

_Burn_

Back away from me."

There is a heat between them

That can't be denied.

_Frank_

Another beer can.

Another punch to the face.

Such is Jim Kirk's life.

_Samehani_

Her caramel skin

Flushes as they laugh at her

Subtly-pointed ears.

_Don't Phase Me Bro!_

The red lights flash as

Lasers blast through the cold air.

"Set phasers to kill."

_Oral Intruders_

His voice is silenced

By the sensation of legs

Dancing down his throat.

_Forever_

He stands by Jim's side

As if he's always been there

And always shall be.

_Haven_

Bones lowers his head

And spills his contents into

The porcelain god.

_Tool Academy_

Spock sighs as he spies

Cadet Kirk grabbing his briefs

From beneath a desk.

_His Mandana_

Her flowing red hair

Brings fresh pain to his tortured

Thoughts. _My Mandana._

_Past Life_

Spock Prime's eyes fill with

Fresh tears and overwhelming

Love._ For you, my Jim._

_Mess Hall Mayhem_

"Shit," Jim mutters as he

Enters the mess hall. "Scotty,

Keenser's drunk _again?_"

_Undiscovered Country_

Space: a vast frontier

And it's ours for the taking.

We will boldly go.

**AN: So apparently from the comic books I've read, Mandana (Nero's wife)'s hair was red. And apparently Samehani means 'sorry' in Swahili. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
